Coloured fairy lights
by alamanga
Summary: Un OS où les multiples couleurs joueront un rôle... Spoiler saison 6


**- Coloured fairy lights**

Il traversa le couloir et la chercha. Il la vit penchée sur son bureau. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle était encore là : consciencieuse dans ses tâches jusqu'au bout. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans des pensées lointaines, sans doute harassée par tant de dossiers. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'installa à ses côtés, bien trop prêt. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ce qui la fit se redresser. Elle le sonda du regard et il lui fit un signe de la tête l'invitant à se lever. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas en avant et attendit qu'elle fît de même. Elle s'exécuta et tout en arrivant à sa hauteur, elle voulut parler. Il la réprima aussitôt en mettant son index collé à ses lèvres scellées. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne chercha pas d'explication. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus pourquoi il agissait bizarrement.

Elle marcha alors avec lui où pas une parole ne fut échangée. De temps en temps, il jetait un bref coup d'œil à son égard pour voir si elle suivait toujours. L'expression de son visage ne reflétait rien de particulier. Elle se demandait dans quelle galère il l'embarquait. Ils quittèrent les locaux et même dans l'ascenseur il ne lui adressa aucun mot. Elle sentit juste que sa respiration était peut-être plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire quand elle tourna discrètement sa tête vers lui.

Ils prirent le chemin du parking des employés. Comme rompant ce silence qui régnait, il lui prit le bras d'un geste vif pour la stopper. Assez surprise, elle le vit presque courir pour se diriger vers le fond où était garé son camping-car. C'est alors que soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent de mille couleurs. Des guirlandes électriques avaient été accrochées sur le véhicule et autour de celui-ci. On ne distinguait pratiquement plus ce gris argenté qu'elle avait souvent moqué afin de ne pas y entrer. Il se mit devant la porte et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, il lui fit un grand sourire. De la tête il lui fit comprendre de venir à lui. Elle souriait aussi bêtement. Il avait toujours le chic pour l'intriguer. Il lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Il entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Il prit un gros coussin rouge et l'installa sur une des banquettes et d'un clignement lui indiqua à prendre place.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était rentrée dans son jeu. Il alla vers le frigo et en sortit 2 salades empaquetées et 2 canettes de soda. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas « grand mets ». Il lui tendit sa part et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette en face. Il se mit à manger et de temps en temps lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui répondait en retour ne sachant pas vraiment où tout ça la menait. Il était un mystère pour elle et depuis son retour dans sa vie, il en demeurait éternellement un.

Ils finirent leur repas et il se leva pour la rejoindre de son côté. D'un regard un peu trop tendre, il la dévisageait et cela commença à la déstabiliser. Elle voulut se lever et partir très vite, tout ceci était ridicule, elle avait envie de crier d'arrêter, mais elle ne réagit sans doute pas assez vite car il se blottit contre elle. Elle resta interdite. Une foule de questions traversèrent son esprit. Il semblait l'avoir compris mais sourit contre elle et rit même un peu. Délicatement il plaça ses mains à la base de son cou.

Son cœur bâtit plus que de surcroît, son nez fit de petits bruits inhabituels, sa salive venait à manquer. Elle ne s'attendait plus à rien. Ou à trop de choses qu'elle n'avait plus osé espérer. Ils n'avaient pas eu de vraies discussions sur eux deux. Juste ces mots « eux deux » l'effrayaient, c'était pourquoi elle s'était inconsciemment mise en retrait tout ce temps.

Elle sentit soudain son collier bouger. Elle ne comprit pas de suite. Quand elle le vit dans ses mains. Il lui avait enlevé. Il la regarda et baissa instantanément ses yeux vers son alliance. Elle suivit son geste et il la retira avec un peu de difficulté : le poids des années autant physiquement que mentalement. Il soupira brièvement l'admirant entre ses doigts et en serrant toujours son collier. Puis il se mit à sourire en la faisant glisser sur le collier pour venir y rejoindre la croix dorée. Il lui remit autour du cou. Instinctivement elle voulut demander : « Ja… »

Il l'arrêta une fois encore en lui posant son index sur la bouche. Il prit lentement une respiration et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. D'un élan il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle agisse. Il lui laissait prendre la décision finale. Elle accentua son baiser. Elle n'avait plus besoin de poser de question. Pas besoin de parler.

Entre eux deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Tout était déjà dit depuis bien longtemps.


End file.
